Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 Aug 2017
00:00:01 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Sense 00:00:04 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Btw 00:00:44 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: IE and Windows Explorer are the same thing 00:00:49 CHAT Sophiedp: no 00:01:03 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Or rathe they are linked in a way 00:01:09 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Rather* 00:01:09 CHAT Sophiedp: ye 00:01:12 CHAT Sophiedp: IE is the browser 00:01:32 CHAT Sophiedp: windows expolorer is what you view your files in, what makes your taskbar show up, etc 00:01:37 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: The use the same settings 00:01:53 CHAT Dorumin: Hey Sophie can you import the new version of IsTyping 00:01:54 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: They* 00:02:02 CHAT Dorumin: Also your PM never showed up if you meant to message me 00:02:28 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Yeah 00:02:29 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Is Chat eating PMs again? 00:02:38 CHAT Dorumin: Yesss it is 00:02:42 CHAT Dorumin: It never stopped doing so 00:02:43 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Eating PM's? 00:02:50 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Of course, lol 00:02:51 CHAT Sophiedp: huh 00:03:04 CHAT Sophiedp: I thought I stopped it when I removed chathacks/options 00:03:27 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: It isn't a Chat Hacks issue 00:03:36 CHAT Sophiedp: k doru 00:03:44 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: It is a Wikia issu 00:03:44 CHAT Sophiedp: I copy and pasted it into my console 00:03:56 CHAT Dorumin: Cool 00:04:15 CHAT Sophiedp: tho that explains why doru isn't responding to my PM 00:04:27 CHAT Dorumin: Send it again budddy 00:04:27 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Yeah 00:04:36 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Chat likes to eat messages 00:04:47 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Must be horrible 00:05:25 CBOT Bot Noir: test 00:05:28 CBOT Bot Noir: o hey 00:05:33 CBOT Bot Noir: chat just crashed for sophie 00:05:33 CHAT Sophiedp: try it when you're the only one on chat 00:05:33 CHAT Sophiedp: all your messages disappear into a black hole 00:05:38 CBOT Bot Noir: socket pls 00:05:39 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Hey, at least it ain't crashing or merging different wikis' chats 00:05:51 CHAT Dorumin: Chat crashing ftw 00:05:59 CBOT Bot Noir: nah it didn't crash 00:06:01 CHAT Dorumin: Also how about you actually type something Sophie 00:06:04 CHAT Dorumin: Oh right 00:06:05 CHAT Dorumin: Crash 00:06:10 CBOT Bot Noir: it just had like a full min of lag 00:06:11 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: It used to do that all the time 00:06:33 CHAT Dorumin: Hey did you know I can silence a chat 00:06:43 CBOT Bot Noir: gg doru 00:06:45 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: How? 00:06:46 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: What do you mean? 00:06:48 QUIT Sophiedp has left the Ladyblog 00:06:50 CBOT Bot Noir: your ping crashed my chat 00:06:56 CHAT Dorumin: Well 00:06:59 CHAT Dorumin: Try to send a message 00:07:15 CHAT Dorumin: Yeah like that 00:07:19 JOIN Sophiedp has joined the Ladyblog 00:07:35 CBOT Bot Noir: ofc theres no errors in console 00:07:39 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I forgot the bot can do that 00:07:45 CHAT Dorumin: Do what 00:07:51 CHAT Dorumin: Crash? 00:07:52 CBOT Bot Noir: hack wikia 00:08:03 CHAT Dorumin: I think crashing is more probably buddy 00:08:06 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Put in a limit 00:08:11 CHAT Dorumin: Also CAN YOU MAKE SOPHIE TYPE DAMMIT 00:08:11 CHAT Sophiedp: nah 00:08:15 CHAT Dorumin: A limit for what? 00:08:19 CHAT Dorumin: I'm not using the bot 00:08:20 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: It was a 10 sec limit 00:08:25 CHAT Dorumin: I'm genuinely exploiting the core chat 00:08:35 CHAT Dorumin: Ayy Sophie it appears 00:08:36 CHAT Sophiedp: check your font 00:08:41 CHAT Sophiedp: color 00:08:59 CHAT Dorumin: But don't stop typing dammit 00:09:08 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Mine is still black 00:09:23 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Odd 00:09:29 CHAT Sophiedp: because you're not using the latest version 00:09:38 CHAT Dorumin: what is black 00:09:39 CHAT Sophiedp: or any version at alll 00:09:44 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Color 00:09:50 CHAT Dorumin: Yeah the color of what genuis 00:09:51 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: The text is? 00:09:55 CHAT Dorumin: Wow I mistyped genius 00:09:59 CHAT Dorumin: I'm a true genius 00:10:02 CHAT Sophiedp: gg 00:10:03 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: The color of you heart 00:10:12 CHAT Sophiedp: o 00:10:31 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Doru is the real "genius" (lol) 00:10:31 CHAT Dorumin: My what 00:10:37 CHAT Dorumin: (lol) 00:10:44 CHAT Sophiedp: doruuuuuuuuuuu 00:10:50 CHAT Dorumin: Sophieeeee (lol) 00:10:51 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Oh wait I forgot you don't have one! 00:11:01 CHAT Sophiedp: hahaha 00:11:08 CHAT Sophiedp: was fast enough to get the screenshot 00:11:09 CHAT Sophiedp: https://is-fi.re/ba25c0.png 00:11:20 CHAT Dorumin: Dude 00:11:25 CHAT Dorumin: .typing-indicator {color: white;} 00:11:31 CHAT Dorumin: I told you 10 times that it's not a fault of the script 00:11:32 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Nice 00:11:42 CHAT Sophiedp: ????? 00:11:47 CHAT Dorumin: Also 00:11:56 CHAT Sophiedp: this is the first time you're telling me 00:12:01 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Does it match the /me tag? 00:12:01 CHAT Dorumin: Wait I forgot I still gotta upload into imgur which takes an hour 00:12:09 CHAT Dorumin: What it's not 00:12:11 CHAT Dorumin: I swear I told you 00:12:18 CHAT Sophiedp: no? 00:12:21 CHAT Dorumin: Or was it some other ML guy that asked why it was black 00:12:23 CHAT Dorumin: Maybe Robyn 00:12:25 CHAT Dorumin: which isn't even from this wiki 00:12:38 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Robyn is a sweetie 00:12:49 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: M 00:12:49 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Btw, how do you clear cache on a phone? 00:12:53 CHAT Dorumin: Hey don't mess with Robyn 00:12:57 CHAT Dorumin: You reset it 00:13:07 CHAT Dorumin: Or you clear the cache from the storage in settings 00:13:11 CHAT Sophiedp: ye 00:13:25 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Brb 00:13:33 CHAT Sophiedp: lol 00:13:38 CHAT Dorumin: The thing that shows your 64, 32, 16, 8, or, if you're really poor, 4gb 00:13:39 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: You cant clear cache from a Nokia brick, Alex! 00:13:42 CHAT Dorumin: Also Sophie 00:13:43 CHAT Dorumin: http://imgur.com/a/CfBXR 00:13:46 CHAT Sophiedp: it looks fine in the day theme 00:14:03 CHAT Dorumin: ignore the 9:11PM thing 00:14:29 CHAT Dorumin: The way I positioned the indicator is over here http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dorumin/IsTypingCustomization 00:14:41 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 00:14:55 CHAT Sophiedp: whyyyyy does day theme suck 00:14:59 CHAT Sophiedp: https://is-fi.re/c469bb.jpg 00:15:08 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Looks cool 00:15:18 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 00:15:31 CHAT Sophiedp: yes, being unable to read the timestamp is cool 00:15:58 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: That sucks and not in the good way 00:16:07 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Weren't you the one who picked the background? 00:16:17 CHAT Dorumin: You know what sucks 00:16:20 CHAT Dorumin: The quote button 00:16:24 CHAT Dorumin: Also lul @ Alex 00:16:29 CHAT Sophiedp: no 00:16:34 CHAT Sophiedp: that was robyn 00:16:39 CHAT Dorumin: Sophie you can always change the color of .custom-time 00:16:48 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Ok, then change it again? 00:16:50 CHAT Dorumin: You're a goddamn admin you should know this by now 00:16:55 CHAT Sophiedp: ik 00:17:01 CHAT Sophiedp: but len doesn't like my solution 00:17:07 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: We should change it to a better one 00:17:09 CHAT Sophiedp: sof removing the day theme 00:17:11 CHAT Dorumin: Len doesn't like any solution 00:17:23 CHAT Dorumin: There's a reason I added IsTyping myself 00:17:32 CHAT Dorumin: And not because Koo didn't know what to do xD 00:17:32 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Is Tansy ok? 00:17:42 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: With it* 00:17:45 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Yeah 00:17:51 CHAT Dorumin: She better, it's the only user I care about in this- oh okay with it alright 00:17:52 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Do you miss your girlfriend? 00:17:58 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: If so, change it :P 00:18:15 CHAT Sophiedp: k I'll change it 00:18:23 CHAT Dorumin: Inb4 deletes the day theme 00:18:28 CHAT Sophiedp: code.day-theme {display: none;} 00:18:32 CHAT Sophiedp: inb4 correct 00:18:37 CHAT Dorumin: If you were thinking about that then I s2g sophie stop being so bold 00:18:40 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Tansy replied to Mari's message. 00:18:47 CHAT Dorumin: Nobody uses the day theme on SU but we didn't remove it 00:18:47 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: So she is online. 00:18:54 CHAT Dorumin: Just fix the damn color 00:18:56 CHAT Sophiedp: because andrey said so 00:19:06 CHAT Sophiedp: make me :o 00:19:13 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: andry? 00:19:14 CHAT Dorumin: .day .Chat .custom-time { CHAT color: #727272; CHAT } 00:19:16 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I said change the background, not remove it 00:19:46 CBOT Bot Noir: o wait nvm 00:19:54 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: It seems to have cached again 00:20:04 CBOT Bot Noir: its just because oz's script uses a different hex >.> 00:20:06 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I'll deal with that later 00:20:14 CBOT Bot Noir: ?????? 00:20:18 CBOT Bot Noir: I didn't touch anything 00:20:27 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Oh, nvm them 00:20:28 CHAT Dorumin: No, Oz's script uses a different class 00:20:30 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Then* 00:20:37 CHAT Dorumin: So the .day .Chat .time rule doesn't affect it 00:20:46 CHAT Sophiedp: ye 00:20:51 CHAT Dorumin: I just changed the .day .Chat .time rule to .day .Chat .time, .day .Chat .custom-time 00:20:53 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Is there a way to change the me tag? 00:20:54 CHAT Sophiedp: also oz's script needs to be fixed 00:20:58 CHAT Dorumin: Yes 00:21:04 CHAT Dorumin: .me-message 00:21:09 CHAT Dorumin: /me tests 00:21:20 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: /me good, because can you read this? 00:21:36 CHAT Dorumin: .me-message is the whole message, .me-username is the username including * 00:21:45 CHAT Dorumin: .me-username span is the username w/o * 00:21:49 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: /me tests 00:22:07 CHAT Sophiedp: doru pls fix oz's script 00:22:26 CHAT Dorumin: How 00:22:54 CHAT Sophiedp: when you refesh, the whole scrollback has the same timestamp of when you refreshed chat 00:23:07 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Odd 00:23:14 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Yeah 00:23:34 CHAT Sophiedp: test 00:24:02 CHAT Sophiedp: https://is-fi.re/c469bb.jpg @doru 00:24:39 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Your name is red and bold 00:24:56 CHAT Sophiedp: ok? 00:25:04 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Yes 00:25:18 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: That might be the ping 00:25:37 CHAT Dorumin: Oh 00:25:40 CHAT Dorumin: Yeah I know that 00:25:47 CHAT Dorumin: It's a dumb mistake 00:25:47 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Is ping when someone calls you and you receive a notifI cation? 00:25:58 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Yeah 00:26:03 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: notification 00:26:03 CHAT Dorumin: You can fix it by using the ChatEntry model's .timeStamp attribute 00:26:05 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: If you set them up 00:26:12 CHAT Dorumin: Which ChatNotifications doesn't use 00:26:27 CHAT Sophiedp: *ChatTimestamps 00:26:35 CHAT Dorumin: Yeah that 00:26:38 CHAT Dorumin: ChatNotifications sucks 00:26:58 CHAT Dorumin: Dude sorry all scripts have basically the same name 00:27:13 CHAT Dorumin: Have you tried searching for "Ajax" or "Mass" in dev wiki? 00:27:21 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Lol 00:27:47 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Aren't there only two or three Mass scripts? 00:28:08 CHAT Dorumin: There's like 8 I think 00:28:17 CHAT Sophiedp: ye 00:28:27 CHAT Dorumin: And when you add up the number of translation doc pages of them that should go into the 20s 00:28:40 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I know of categorization, delete and upload 00:28:43 CHAT Sophiedp: no 00:28:54 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Is there undelete? 00:28:55 CHAT Sophiedp: try your math again doru 00:28:56 CHAT Dorumin: Okay nevermind there's only 10 00:29:06 CHAT Sophiedp: 10 * ~10 00:29:07 CHAT Dorumin: And nobody tried to translate their docs because they suck 00:29:09 CHAT Dorumin: http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Special:PrefixIndex/Mass 00:29:15 CHAT Dorumin: There really are ten 00:29:40 CHAT Sophiedp: http://dev.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3APrefixIndex&prefix=Ajax&namespace=0 00:30:06 CHAT Dorumin: Yeah those are ajax 00:30:12 CHAT Sophiedp: ye 00:30:13 CHAT Dorumin: It's just assumed that there's tons of those 00:30:19 CHAT Dorumin: I meant mass-noun 00:30:33 CHAT Dorumin: Also I can't believe that my worst script got translated 00:30:40 CHAT Dorumin: I honestly wanted to get AjaxThreadUnfollow deleted 00:30:57 CHAT Sophiedp: w:c:dev:AjaxThreadUnfollow 00:31:04 CHAT Dorumin: It's just awful 00:31:33 CHAT Sophiedp: "i want to get that deleted" 00:31:41 CHAT Sophiedp: says he with the delete premission 00:31:59 CHAT Dorumin: There's two things holding me back 00:32:17 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Lol 00:32:23 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Why did Bot Noir cock some galleries? 00:32:30 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: *lock 00:32:31 CHAT Dorumin: 1. As useless as that script is, some random guy might be importing it, and I think RL throws an error for unexistant code pages 00:32:39 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Ok then, lol 00:32:40 CHAT Dorumin: 2. Some people spent time translating the doc 00:32:52 CHAT Dorumin: Wouldn't want just to delete their work 00:32:58 CHAT Dorumin: It's rude 00:33:31 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Btw, you don't need a script to mass unfollow pages 00:33:54 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: The code is irrelevant 00:33:55 CHAT Dorumin: Thanks I didn't know that in early 2016 00:34:01 CHAT Dorumin: When I barely knew JS 00:34:06 CHAT Dorumin: And wikia in general 00:34:06 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Lol 00:34:34 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: There is like I page that lists your followings 00:34:38 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: A* 00:34:57 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Brb, let me look that up 00:36:25 CBOT Bot Noir: Logging... 00:36:25 CBOT Bot Noir: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 44 messages logged. 00:36:26 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: 00:36:41 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: 44 messages wow 00:37:05 CBOT Bot Noir: /me dramatically storms out of chat 00:54:44 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Also, most trees are supposed to keep track of genealogy anyway, right? 00:54:44 CHAT MariChatón218: Yes, and it's best to keep it consistent within all templates. 00:54:44 CHAT Sophiedp: then biological parents = family, so we don't need to worry about it 00:54:44 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Yeah 00:54:44 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: What if Mari and Adrin adopt a kitten? (Lol) 00:54:44 CHAT Sophiedp: then it would be same 00:54:44 CHAT MariChatón218: The family tree template will get to complicated. 00:54:44 CHAT Sophiedp: not really 00:54:44 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: That wouldn't even make it to the tree :P 00:54:44 CHAT MariChatón218: You can't add animals to the template. 00:54:45 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 00:55:03 CBOT Bot Noir: I heard you were trying to replace me?!?!?!?!?!??! 00:55:07 CHAT MariChatón218: most trees are supposed to keep track of genealogy, like David mentioned. 00:55:07 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: But with future kids... (lol) 00:55:23 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: The sexy kids 00:55:24 CHAT Sophiedp: 16:53:16 Sophiedp: then biological parents = family, so we don't need to worry about it 00:55:52 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Why if a parent dies? 00:56:01 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: /me tosses Lady out the window OuO 00:56:01 CHAT MariChatón218: It can still be added. 00:56:04 CHAT Sophiedp: doesn't matter 00:56:11 CHAT Sophiedp: they still existed 00:56:43 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Sophie why did you make that past tense? 00:56:48 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Let's tell Transy about this 00:57:08 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: People die suddenly stop existing when they die :P 00:57:17 CHAT MariChatón218: We can let her know that we were discussing this in thew chat. 00:57:24 CHAT MariChatón218: Living dead. 00:57:27 CHAT Sophiedp: you use past tense when you talk about dead people 00:57:40 CHAT MariChatón218: I just made an oxymoron. 00:57:52 CHAT Sophiedp: depends on how you use the term existing/existed lol 00:57:54 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Thats so cool 00:58:11 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Dead people still exist so you is an exception 00:58:16 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: That* 00:58:52 CHAT Sophiedp: ye 00:59:22 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Actually, why does that word even have a past tense anyway? 00:59:41 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Weird if you think about it 00:59:43 CHAT Sophiedp: because things can cease to exist? 00:59:48 CHAT MariChatón218: I don't want to make the template too complicated and excessive so I think our idea is a pretty good one. :) 00:59:56 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Same 01:00:01 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: This now? 01:00:17 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Mari, look at the Black Family Tree, lol 01:01:05 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Mari reverted Lilanette edit 01:01:38 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: Actually, making cells/images that size might be better anyway 01:02:35 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: True 01:04:08 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: wb 01:04:36 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: And she left 2016 04 23